marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Tales Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Oliver ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Mister Harris Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle2 = Everything You Always Wanted Know About Vampires | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ** * * ** *** ** ** Original Langsuir's child * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Liu's wife * Liu's neighbor Other Characters: * Hebrews * Arabs * Chinese * * * * * * * Aztecs * Races and Species: * * Babylonian and Assyrian mythology spirits ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * * Locations: * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * Items and Concept: * Hun (superior soul) and P'o (inferior soul) | ReprintOf3 = | StoryTitle3 = Somewhere Waits the Vampire | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Herr von Heinif Supporting Characters: * Sophia von Heinif * Kraska * Doctor Antagonists: * Vampires Other Characters: * Von Heinif's wife * Von Heinif's son Races and Species: * Humans * Vampires Locations: * Germany (or another German speaking area) ** The village Items: * Silver-headed arrows * Silver covered bear trap | StoryTitle4 = A Vampire's Home Is His Castle | Writer4_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler4_1 = Lombardia | Inker4_1 = Lombardia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Christina Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Syrenzy's daughters ** Nadia Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Vampire's Coffin | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Drifting Snow | Writer6_1 = August Derleth | Writer6_2 = Tony Isabella | Penciler6_1 = Esteban Maroto | Inker6_1 = Esteban Maroto | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (Clodetta's husband) Antagonists: * (Ernest's grandfather) * Other Characters: * (Ernest's aunt) * (Ernest's cousin) * (Ernest's uncle) * (Ernest's father) * Sam * Lisa Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Bellis house | StoryTitle7 = Lilith: The First Vampire | Writer7_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler7_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker7_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Children of Adam and Eve Races and Species: * * * | Notes = * "The Drifting Snow" is adapted from the short story "The Drifting Snow" by American author . * "Lilith: The First Vampire" isn't mnetioned in the summary. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}